The Lights Are On, But
by LetsGoDancing17
Summary: Melissa Reed wakes to find herself in the Assassin's Creed III world. The thing is...well, she's not herself. As she starts her journey towards getting back to her world, with the body she is "possessing", will she be able to follow the story line that is set out for her, or will the urge to change things be too strong? (Haytham/OC, possible Connor/OC interaction, no romance.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Reading through some of the "girl gets transported into ACIII world" fics, I decided I wanted to write my own. Of course, I wanted to make mine a bit different and...well, this was born. **

* * *

**Lights Are On, But...**

**Prologue**

* * *

So...I'm inside _Assassin's Creed III_.

I wish I could tell you the story of how I wondered into this game, helped out with major events and prevented a few from happening, fell in love with Connor Kenway, and became an awesome assassin.

Sadly, that is not the case.

I didn't get sucked into this game like I would have expected, judging from the fanfictions.

I don't get to introduce myself as Melissa Reed, a sixteen year old Canadian girl who is just trying to get through high school and has family issues. I don't get to have my own body, and I don't get to express own personality in public. Though, my thoughts are my own. Thank whatever game spirit that allowed _that_ to happen.

Now, there are four things that make this a pretty big problem.

The first is that I am male, which is pretty self explanatory as to why that is a problem. The second is that I am old enough to be my own father. So, there goes any chance for romance...

If there was any chance for romance to begin with.

The third, which is a bit more troublesome, is that the original owner of the body I am controlling still resides in it. I may be controlling his body and running the show, but he is calling the shots as far as I am concerned. He gets control over the dreams, at least, and I get a face-to-face interaction with him every time I fall asleep. Other than that, he remains an annoying voice in my head, telling me what to say and when to shut up. This also leads to me arguing with a voice inside my head like a mental patient.

What really makes this a problem for me is that I am not some character that can be shoved under the carpet and just observe things. No, I have a story line that needs to be followed, and tasks that need to be done. Of course, I could just walk away, say "screw it" and let an angry alter ego verbally bash me inside my mind and give me nightmares, but if I do so...well, I could screw the whole thing up and any chances of me getting out of here.

So, who am I?

I know, it sounds like a poorly thought up riddle.

Anyway.

Let me formally introduce the person I am for the duration I am stuck here.

My name is Haytham Kenway, Grand Master of the Templar order, colonies edition. Well, actually, soon-to-be Grand Master, if I don't screw that up. I would say it's a pleasure, possibly shake your hand, but this isn't very pleasant at all.

...I don't even_ like_ Haytham Kenway. I would take some random red-coat over him, seriously.

Plus side? At least I have Hidden Blades that I can play with...

Oh...

Forget that, Haytham says they aren't toys to be played with. Buzz kill.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here is the first official chapter to this. I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**The Lights Are On, But...**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Have you ever heard of those stories about the people who have been able to detach themselves from their bodies? Their soul, their _essence_, sort of just lifts itself up and out of the body. They say you can sometimes see yourself, like floating above your body and just staring down at yourself. Maybe you hear the beep of the heart monitor, or you see doctors around the operating table as you float up towards the ceiling.

Or, some stuff like that.

Out of body experiences.

I never believed in such things, I wanted it to be a mystery for when I actually died. But, here I was.

I had settled down on the couch for a short nap after a long day of schoolwork and classes. I could now see myself curled into the side of the couch, my head resting on the arm rest and my cheek pressed against the back of the couch. I could see the ear buds resting in my ears, I could even hear the music playing out of them.

Though, it's fading quickly.

I...I think I'm dead.

What happened? Did my heart just give out? Should I have just left the cafeteria french fries alone today?

I have no clue.

Everything is so light, it kind of feels like someone is pulling somewhere. Up. I'm floating up and away towards the ceiling...

Out of fear, I try and grab at something. I flail my arms around, like I'm trying to swim down to the bottom of a pool, back to my body, but whatever has a hold of me is too strong. Slowly, I stop moving and flip myself up.

There isn't any bright light or gate, but the edges of my vision are starting to fade to black. As I am about the press against the ceiling, everything drops and I am falling. I shut my eyes, bracing myself to land back into my body.

Though, that isn't what greeted me when I opened them.

When I felt myself stop dropping, music hit my ears once again. Though, I'm pretty sure that it wasn't what I was listening to when I fell asleep. It sounded rather folk-ish. Violins, guitars and the like. There were a number of voices as well, though I couldn't follow their conversations... Carefully, as if I didn't want to know where I was, I opened my eyes.

I was standing in the middle of an inn.

The people around me were dressed in period clothing, which surprised me that they had yet to notice me standing there in my t-shirt, hoodie, and jeans get up. Though, there was something very familiar about this inn...

So, obviously, I'm still dreaming. Or having this out of body experience, I'm not sure what is happening anymore. I start to wonder around, though there was an odd pull telling me to go upstairs. I started to ask where I was, but it seemed like nobody could hear me.

I even waved my hand in front of someone's face, to see if they would get annoyed with me. He just continued to talk with the person across from him. It was like they were looking through me. That pull was growing stronger, I could no longer ignore it.

I walked up the stairs towards the top floor of the inn, and then I realized that I _must_ have been dreaming. I looked across from me towards a table where a group of men sat, my brain recognizing one Haytham Kenway and Charles Lee. Two characters from Assassin's Creed III, a game that I had played almost religiously for over a month. Though, even if I wanted to look on and wonder how they managed to get into my dream, I was having a hard time focusing.

My feet started to move on their own accord, walking slowly towards them. More so, Haytham, actually. It was that same pulling feeling, like someone was gripping my wrist and pulling me towards him. I stopped within arms distance of him, he was talking to the men at the table. I couldn't hear a word he was saying, I all I could hear was a ringing in my ears.

As if in a trance, I reached out and stuck my hand _through_ him. Then, it felt like something grabbed me hard, yanking me towards him. I braced myself for when I would slam into him, maybe even knock him over, but nothing like that happened.

Suddenly, everything was back. The music and voices. I was standing in front of the people at the table, recognizing Thomas Hickey and William Johnson, who were looking at me oddly. I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump slightly.

Charles was standing beside me, hand on my shoulder with a concerned look on his face.

"Master Kenway?" he asked, "is everything alright?"

I backed away from him without a word, the ringing was back in my ears.

"Sir?"

"Oi! 'Atham!"

I felt myself sway dangerously, my eyes drifting shut as I felt myself falling sideways.

* * *

_Wake up._

I felt myself stirring slightly, opening my eyes once again. I was still laying on the floor of the inn, though it seemed like all the people had left it. I felt someone prod my side, making me look up towards the man who stood above me.

"Get up," he stated, that voice all too familiar. Haytham Kenway stood above me, though I was confused as to why he was alone. Wouldn't his buddies be with him?

He bent down, grabbing my arm and pulled me up to my feet, shoving me against a wall and I felt his hand wrap around my neck, squeezing. I grabbed at his hand, trying to pull it away from my neck so I could breathe.

"Who are you?" he demanded, I strangled sound coming out of my mouth in reply.

"Stop..." I managed to get out, struggling to get away from his grasp. His grip didn't loosen, his eyes were hard and I was starting to fear for my life. If this is what the afterlife is like, it sucks.

How could he kill me if I'm already dead?

"What is your name?" he asked, loosening his grip slightly so I could answer.

"Melissa Reese..." I gasped, I could take a few breaths, but he was still gripping my neck tightly. "Please, let me go..."

"Are you a demon? Spirit? How are you possessing my body?"

"...What?"

He released my neck, I nearly crumpled to the floor, gripping at my neck as I coughed and took big breaths. Haytham circled me slightly, hands behind his back now. I watched him carefully, waiting to see if he would attack me.

"You are much younger than I thought," he said, stopping in his pacing to face me. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," I said softly, still catching my breath, "I woke up here and felt a pull towards you. When I touched you, I got pulled in..." I looked around, "where is everyone?"

"You are dreaming."

I blinked at him, "Of course I am dreaming. This doesn't happen in real life. I'd like to wake up now, if that's alright with you."

"Very well, but you will wake in my body," Haytham said, the dream was starting to fade slightly around the edges.

"Alright then," I said with a laugh, "I guess I'll see you when I wake up."

Haytham didn't reply, he just turned and walked off. I felt the dream close to darkness, I was ready to wake up now. This whole experience has to be, by far, the weirdest dream I have ever had.

* * *

I woke slowly, realizing that I was still on the floor. Charles was standing above me, looking down at me.

"Sir," he said, "you collapsed, are you alright?"

_Ah, _I thought angrily, _dammit. _

Pulling myself up, I brushed off Charles' hand.

"I'm fine, Charles," I said, taking a moment to realize just how high I was off the ground. I glanced down at myself, noticing the change in clothing. I pulled at a button on the jacket I was wearing, taking in the familiarity of it all.

_I guess Haytham was right..._I thought to myself, something stirring inside me. It felt like someone was standing right behind me, even if Charles was to the right of me.

_Why would I lie? _

I frowned, turning around and looked to see where the voice came from. I knocked into Charles slightly, a sigh echoing in my head.

_Please, will you stop making me look like a fool in front of my men? _

_I can't really help it here, Kenway, _I thought back to myself, realizing who the voice in my head belonged to, _it isn't everyday I wake up in someone's body. _

_You need to get away from them. Tell them you need to rest. _

I sighed, deciding that he was right. I turned towards the men, who were looking at me oddly.

"I believe that I need to rest," I said in Haytham's voice, "I don't want to be disturbed."

I then turned on my heel and walked towards the rooms. I paused, Haytham chiming in on which room was his. I entered the room and stood by the bed, lifting my hands up and turned them over slowly to inspect them.

_You need to leave my body, _Haytham stated, _I don't know what your mission here is, but you cannot use my body as your vessel. _

_You think I want to be trapped in your body? _I asked, taking a seat on the bed, closing my eyes. This is all a dream, I need to wake up now.

_Time to wake up, _I thought to myself, _wake up. Come on..._

_You are not sleeping. Now you are just wasting time._

_I don't need your opinion, Haytham. _

I opened my eyes again, staring at the far wall for a few moments. I need to get out of here, maybe go throw myself off a cliff or something. Usually you wake up just before you are caught or killed in a nightmare. At least that was how mine usually played out...

_You are staying right here. All you will succeed in doing is killing us both._

_Well, what do you suggest? _I asked, growing more and more annoyed.

_If we are going to get anywhere, we need to work together. I see no other way. _

_I'm dreaming, you aren't real. _

_Will you just listen to me? We need to- _

_No. Nope, nope, nope, this is a dream. _

I repeated that mantra a few more times, thinking it hard enough that he couldn't reply. I stopped when I had enough, I could still feel his presence in my mind. Nothing had changed.

_Are you done? _Haytham asked, making me grit my teeth.

I stood from the bed, pacing the room slightly, looking down at my hands and flicked my wrist. A blade shot out with a _shing_, my eyes widening slightly. I relaxed my wrist, the blade sheathing itself once again. I activated the blade a few more times, rotating hands.

_Melissa, you need to listen to me._

I flicked the blade out again, pretending to stab someone with it.

_Will you stop playing with those? You are acting like a child. We need to work together, I have a mission here and since I have no control over what I do, you will have to do things for me._

_If we just do what you want to do, there is no way I will be able to get out of here. I need to find what put me in here. _

_And we will, _he paused as I walked across the room and sat down on the bed once again, _I have been sent here to recover a precursor site. I believe that you might be able to find your answer there. _

_I don't know how to fight, or how to do anything that you do, _I thought back, wondering about what he had just said. Maybe he is right, if I could get to that site maybe the power of it will separate me from Haytham. Though, the whole site had been a failure on his part, aside from meeting Ziio.

_Oh. My. God._

What about Ziio? What the _hell_ do I do about her?

_What are you talking about? _

_Nothing, Haytham. _

_Why are you not being truthful with me? _

_I am. _

_No, you are not. _

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Haytham's nose. Whatever.

_Look, I'll work with you, but you need to stay out of my thoughts. If I need you, I will let you know. Other than that...I don't know, sleep or something. _

_I'll try my best, but I can't sleep unless you sleep. _

_Then just watch or something. _

Haytham didn't reply, leaving me to lay back on the bed and think this all over for a bit. The more I stayed here, the less and less it felt like a dream. Well, I guess I can play along for now, but there are a lot of issues with this that seem to be cropping up as I dwell more on it.

What do I do about Ziio? Connor?

What about his men? The Order? Does this make me a Templar by default?

What if Haytham starts to know things he shouldn't?

I closed my eyes with a sigh, clearing my head. I was very sleepy, I wanted to lay there for a bit. Haytham's voice cut into my peaceful moment, realizing just what I was doing.

_You don't have time for sleep, we need to get to work. Stand up. _

_We are resting, aren't we? Didn't you just make me tell Charles that?_

_They aren't needed for this. Now, get up. _

I grimaced slightly, I didn't want to wonder around in Haytham's body. It still feels very awkward, but he sounds rather determined.

I stood, getting ready to go wherever he wanted me to go.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted to write the idea and flesh out my character a bit more. Anyway, thanks for all the follows and favourites. Feel free to drop me a review, as well.**

* * *

**The Lights Are On, But...**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I honestly should have been expecting the impromptu parkour lesson. I did come with the territory, after all. Though, I'm honestly a bit surprised that it did feel natural in Haytham's body, seeing as I was the lazy kid in my Gym classes. Still, the idea of running across roof tops and jumping rather large gaps scared me brainless at some points.

Such as right now, standing on top of a building with my eyes scanning over the roofs for any pesky guards that could spot me. After not noticing anybody, I glanced up towards the taller part of the building.

_I have to climb up there? _I asked him, trying not to gape up there with my mouth open like a moron.

_Yes, _Haytham said, _you are going to have to get used to doing this. _

_Couldn't you just take over for this? _I asked, lowering my gaze to look for guards again, another worry of mine. I didn't want to get into a fight, not even with the skills that Haytham seems to have.

_If I was able to take control, we wouldn't need to do this, _Haytham retorted, a frown crossing my face.

_Fine, _I thought, looking back up towards the part of the building I was supposed to be climbing. _What do I do first? _

_It has plenty of windows, all you need to do is grab one and pull yourself up to the top. _

I nodded, fighting the feeling to roll my eyes. He made it sound so simple. In a way I guess it was pretty simple, but I was never much of a climber to begin with.

_Melissa, if you would like to get this done by nightfall, that would be wonderful. _

_Just give me a moment, _I snapped, _can't you see that I am nervous about this? _

_I can, _Haytham stated, _I can feel it, even. Regardless, you need to do this. _

I let out a sigh, approaching the wall where I decided to start. I looked up towards the first window, which was a bit of a jump to get to. I wasn't too sure I could jump that high, but I bent at the knees and pushed as hard as I could.

I flung my arms up as I jumped off the ground, nearly missing the sill of the window. I managed to grip it with my one hand, quickly reaching up with my other. That left me there, dangling with my arms starting to burn painfully.

_Place your feet on the wall for support, _Haytham instructed. I tucked my knees against my chest and placed my feet against the wall, which was more difficult than it looked. I could feel my arms shaking, but I had to keep pulling myself up. I let out a breath, reaching an arm up quickly to grab the bar on the window I was hanging from. I pulled myself up with a bit of a grunt, making sure to keep my feet against the wall until I had a place to put them.

_You are too slow, _Haytham said after a bit of my climbing, _if we were under attack, we would have been shot by now at the pace you are going. _

_Well, we aren't under attack, are we? _I retorted angrily, as I pulled myself higher up the window, _this is my first time doing this, a bit of slack would be welcomed. _

Haytham didn't reply, which I was happy for. I continued to climb higher up the building, the climb starting to get a bit easier, but I was starting to grow tired. I could see the ledge where I was to pull myself up onto above me, Haytham giving me instructions on how to get up there.

After a few more struggles and near falls, I pulled myself up onto the ledge. I stood with shaking legs, looking around the city.

_You have to climb higher, _Haytham said, probably sensing my relief. I glanced up at the triangular roof of the building that was protruding up towards the sky. There was a small cross at the top.

_There doesn't look like there is much to climb anymore, Haytham._

_Yes, there is, _Haytham said, starting to sound like he was getting annoyed with me, _we will never get this done if you keep fighting me every step of the way. _

I sighed, wanting to tell him off, but it's hard to do so when the person isn't able to leave. I noticed the thin planks of wood that lined the roof on the way up, like a ladder of some sort. I grabbed one and started to make my way up, which started off pretty easy until the roof started to come to a point.

_Reach up and grab the cross, _Haytham said once I came to a point where I had stopped climbing completely. I reached up and grabbed part of the cross, closing my eyes tightly when I felt the need to look down cross my mind.

At this height, I would probably end up killing both Haytham and myself, or break some other part of his body. Like his neck or spine, which I guess counts as breaking my own as well.

_Open your eyes, Melissa, and stop being a coward. _

_Do we really need to climb up this high? _

_Don't question me and do as I say. _

I opened my eyes once again, pulling myself up further. I soon realized that I had no place to put my hands.

_Collect yourself, Melissa. I don't need you losing your balance and falling to our death. _

I blew out of some air, looking around the city but not down towards the ground. Alright, just got to stand on a freaking cross and hope not to fall to my death. I lifted my leg, placing my foot up on the top of the iron cross, gripping the tip of it with my hands for more support. Once I got the tip of my other foot on the small top of the cross, I slowly rose myself up. I stuck my hands out, the balance coming to me rather quickly. I guess it was something that Haytham had hard wired in him.

_Alright, I'm up on the cross. Can we get down now? _

_Yes, _Haytham said, _you just have to preform a Leap of Faith into a hay bale down below. _

_Are you fucking kidding me!? _

There was a pause, I wondered if I had offended him. It was one curse, and I am not doing a head dive from a building down into a pile of hay down below. If he is trying to kill me, he is certainly being cruel about it.

_You will not die, Melissa. Just keep your arms as they are now, and flip yourself while you are falling so that your back lands in the hay. _

_Easier said than done, Haytham. _

_Stop stalling and do it. _

_I hate you. _

I sighed, standing slightly. Alright, step by step.

First, look down and locate the hay.

I looked down towards the ground for the first time since climbing up here. I hadn't expected to be so high off the ground, the people walking around with out a clue to my dilemma. I felt dizzy suddenly, feeling like I was falling forward. I let out another shaky breath, trying to calm myself.

I spotted the hay across from me, within good jumping distance at least. Gathered that I can jump that far and not land on the hard road in front of the hay bale. Alright, it is now or never...

_Come on, Melissa, we don't have the time for you to be standing up here anymore. _

_So...do I just...jump?_

_Yes. _

_Are you sure I won't miss? _

_I am not sure, but we won't know unless you do it. _

Alright...Leap of Faith. All the assassin's can do it, Haytham can do it...I can do it. By default, I guess.

_Here goes nothing. _

I pushed myself forward, leaping towards the hay bale. Panic started to take control as the little ground beneath my feet was gone and I was falling. I tried to tuck myself so I was facing towards the sky, but I couldn't seem to do it fully. The hay bale was approaching fast and I wasn't in the proper position.

_At this angle you will knock the breath out of-! _

Too late.

I landed into the hay bale slightly on my side with a loud grunt, the hay burying me completely as I lay on the bottom of the hay barrel. The force of the landing hit me hard, though the hay managed to prevent any major damage. The force slammed my teeth together hard, the pain shooting through my jaw as I tried to catch my breath once again.

I let out a cough once I found it, shutting my eyes and opened my mouth to make sure that nothing happened to my jaw. It was painful, but still functional. At least Haytham's body was durable. Damn.

_Haytham..._I thought, trying to stir him to see if he was alright.

_Dear Lord, woman! Are you trying to kill me?_

_I'm sorry, _I said, shifting to get back up, _but you were the one who insisted that I jumped. _

_Well, it is progress at least..._

I started to pull myself out of the hay bale, landing on the ground once again and stood. I shook the hay off my shoulders and head. I reached back into the bale, pulling out Haytham's hat and placed it back on my head.

That was certainly a rush...I kind of want to try it again.

_No, _Haytham jumped in, _I think we are done here. It's best you get back to the inn for the night. _

_...Good choice. _

* * *

After bidding Charles a quick good night, I wondered back into my room. Night had fallen finally, and the day's events and activities were starting to catch up with me. I sighed, flopping down onto the hard bed and closed my eyes.

_You could at least remove my hat first, Melissa. _

_Go to sleep, Haytham. _

I reached up and removed the hat from my head, placing it on the bed beside me. It didn't take long for my body to relax and fall into a sleep, but went on in my mind was a completely different situation.

* * *

I was walking through the streets of Boston, the very same ones that I had earlier on that day. I instantly noticed that I had shrunk in size, a bit of my brown hair getting into my face. I brushed it back, noticing that I was in the clothes that I had originally been dressed in when I first arrived in this world. Haytham was walking a few steps ahead of me, his hands folded behind his back. I realized just how stiff he originally is and made note to act like that a bit more.

"Where are we going?" I asked, Haytham turning to look at me over his shoulder.

"For a stroll," he said, "there are some things we need to discuss."

I slapped my hands against the sides of my legs, pressing my lips together as I glanced around. "And you couldn't have waited until I was awake?"

"It is quite tiring talking to you through your mind," Haytham said, "and I find it nice to be in control for a while."

I picked up my pace a bit, coming to walk beside him. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"You must have been sent here to complete a task," he said, "what is it?"

"I honestly have no idea," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "What I will tell you, though, is that I am not from this time."

Haytham glanced down at me, "Oh? That explains your clothing and manner of speaking."

"Yeah, I'm from the twenty-first century," I said, deciding that I could tell him that.

"Do you know the future?" Haytham asked, "what happens?"

"I don't know the future," I said, though I doubt he was buying my lie.

I couldn't tell him that America becomes a powerful nation and that he is just a video game character. I couldn't also tell him that he dies at hands of his own son as he takes out Haytham's little band of marry Templars...

"You can't lie to me," Haytham said, "I can feel it when you aren't being truthful with me."

"Honestly, I don't know what happens to you," I said, letting out a small sigh and watched as we walked past some buildings. He didn't press any further, though I doubt that this will be the last of this topic.

"So, what are we going to do next?" I asked, "I picked up on some stuff today, but I still don't know how to fight or scale a building in under a few minutes."

"I can't afford to be away from my duties for any longer," Haytham said, "I still have yet to collect all the people on my list. That is what we will be doing tomorrow, and as for fighting, I was hoping that I could train you while you sleep."

I stared at him for a few moments, processing that, then I let out a chuckle, shaking my head. "I don't know if you get the gist of dreams, Haytham, but you usually forget half of what happens in them."

"I seem to be able to control your mind when you are sleeping, so I will make sure that you don't forget when you wake."

"I don't know..." I said, scratching the back of my head. I guess it would be easier than waiting for a moment where I have to draw swords and try to listen to him in the midst of a fight.

"I believe it to be the most efficient way to do so," Haytham said, stopping outside the inn. He certainly wasn't creative when it came to dreams...

"Alright, fine," I said, "but can you let me have one night of peaceful sleep?"

"I don't think it will bother you much," Haytham said, "I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but you might have to come to swords. I would at least like you to be able to handle a weapon."

"If I even remember this dream," I muttered, glancing down at my feet. Which were bare, seeing as I usually don't sleep with my shoes on. Though, I am sure Haytham is still laying on the bed back in the present with all his weapons on his person and his boots on.

Maybe I should have at least removed the weapons...

"Come," Haytham said, starting to walk once again, "we have work to do."

"Don't we always?" I muttered, following after him.


End file.
